Do you see the real me?
by BlackHime13
Summary: Él no es débil, no importa que se vea frágil, no lo és. ¿Habrá alguien que lo pueda ver? / KatsuDeku / Doctor AU


**Or you only see my good looks?**

No es que odiara los hospitales, no particularmente, pero lo que si que no le gustaba para nada era ser paciente en uno. Estar hospitalizado era lo más aburrido del mundo y le vigilaban constantemente, de tal forma que se sentía realmente incómodo, es por ello que juró que nunca más pisaría uno, a menos que fuera inevitable.

Nunca le gustó llamar la atención de los demás, cosa que sucedía más de lo que querría reconocer pues no solo era un doncel, algo que no se encontraba muy fácilmente, siendo tan solo un 20% del total de la población del país, sino que sus cabellos oscuros en tonalidad verde pino junto a sus brillantes ojos esmeralda, su piel pálida y las pecas en sus mejillas le hacían destacar.

No comprendía por qué, pero todo el mundo que conocía le decía que era adorable, lindo, tierno, un peluchito para achuchar y proteger… y más comentarios por esa línea. Es por ello que comenzó a ir al gimnasio, para demostrarles que podía defenderse solo, pero eso pareció tener los efectos contrarios a lo que pretendía. Logró hacerse más fuerte, definir su musculatura, aumentar su resistencia… pero al parecer eso le hacía ver más deseable a ojos de los varones.

Bueno, volviendo al tema que nos ocupa. La razón de que estuviera en el hospital era que hace poco más de una hora, cuando él caminaba en dirección a su casa después de que acabaran las clases de la preparatoria, un grupo de idiotas le cortó el paso. Sus intenciones eran muy claras, al principio el jefe del grupo quiso extorsionarle, solía llevar ropa ancha y con su cara de bebé no se notaban los músculos debajo de las prendas de vestir, pero luego de ver su cara sin las gafas, si su visión no era horrible, pero tenía miopía en una alta graduación (1.75 en cada ojo), las cuales le tiró al empujarle contra la pared, pareció que le gustó y cambió sus planes iniciales.

Jodidos pervertidos. El caso es que les golpeó cuando intentaron agarrarle y tocarle de más, pero no se dio cuenta que uno de ellos llevaba un bate y, aunque sus reflejos ayudaron a esquivar el golpe a su cabeza, no tuvo tanta suerte al parar el objeto con su brazo derecho. No sabía si tenía el hueso roto, pero si que el golpe le había dolido horrores y ahora tenía tona la zona inflamada.

Por ende no le quedó de otra más que ir al hospital, aunque siendo totalmente sincero, no lo hizo por voluntad propia. Cierto que dolía como los mil demonios, pero jamás pisaría ese lugar del diablo a menos que le llevaran a rastras, cosa que hizo su madre en cuanto le vio al entrar por la puerta de casa. Esta le gritó, llamó a una ambulancia completamente alterada y después de 30 minutos en donde los paramédicos pelearon por meterle en el vehículo, fue que llegó a donde estaba ahora.

La sala de espera del hospital le provocaba una enorme ansiedad. Toda esa gente tosiendo, quejándose por que le dolía una cosa u otra, niños armando escándalo con sus madres detrás gritándoles para que se comportaran… sinceramente preferiría mil veces el haberse quedado en su hogar. Su propia madre parecía temblar como gelatina, mirando constantemente a la joven en recepción queriendo que le atendieran de una vez.

Le habían inmovilizado el brazo, por lo cual tuvo que quitarse la sudadera y quedar solo con la camisa de manga corta, algo que odiaba muchísimo pues amaba la ropa grande y ancha, pero el doctor dijo que tendrían que hacerle unas radiografías por lo que se encontraban esperando a que prepararan la sala y le llamaran.

Llevaba ahí unos 20 minutos y su paciencia se estaba agotando. ¿Qué tanto podía tardar alguien en hacer su maldito trabajo? Pues al parecer muchísimo por que no había ni una sola de las enfermeras que le respondiera cuando preguntaba el porqué de tardarse tanto. Solo reían nerviosas diciendo que el doctor que se encargaba de ello todavía no había llegado y eso le estaba sacando de quicio.

Diez minutos más tarde por fin le llamaron. Miró a su madre quien estaba por levantarse para acompañarle, pero negó con la cabeza para que desistiera. Esta a regañadientes se quedó sentada mientras él se adentraba a la sala. La enfermera le indicó que se sentara que el doctor pronto entraría. Bufó molesto e hizo lo que le indicaron. La habitación apenas estaba alumbrada por un par de luces cosa que agradeció por que le molestaba muchísimo la luz a los ojos, sobretodo por que no llevaba las gafas, las cuales esos imbéciles le habían roto y por lo tanto ahora se vería en la obligación de comprarse unas nuevas.

La puerta por fin se abrió y oyó dos voces masculinas hablando entre ellas.

-¡Es raro que tu llegues tarde!- exclamó una de ellas que se le hizo extrañamente familiar, pero no supo exactamente de donde.

-¡Tch, mi puto coche se averió y la grúa tardó siglos en llegar!- gruñó una segunda voz, claramente cabreado.

-¡Qué mala suerte! ¡Justo el día que te llamaron para sustituir a alguien más!- dijo con simpatía en la voz el primer hombre quien solo recibió un resoplido como respuesta.- ¿Pudiste leer la ficha de tu paciente?- le preguntó entonces.

-No.- dijo de forma cortante. Se notaba que no estaba de humor como para aguantar la charla de su compañero, aunque este parecía no prestar atención a ese detalle o simplemente decidió ignorarlo.

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla?- ofreció amablemente.

-No hace falta. Es hacer una puta radiografía cualquier idiota habría sido capaz de hacerla, pero no… tenían que esperar hasta que yo llegase. ¡Panda de inútiles!- gritó y por su tono de voz se notaba que contenía las ganas de estrangular a alguien. No pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con el doctor y compartir su sentimiento de odio hacia esos idiotas que claramente no quisieron trabajar.

-Ya… cuando suceden estas cosas justo cuando es un cambio de turno, tienden a dejárselo al que viene después.- apoyó su amigo. Claramente si tenían tanta confianza al hablar, debían de llevarse bien, incluso si uno de ellos hablaba de forma tan brusca y grosera.

-Tch. Veamos quien es el idiota con mala suerte.- gruñó medio divertido. Fue entonces que pudo ver como un pelirrojo de ojos carmesí iba acompañado de un rubio de ojos rubí, quien era un poco más alto que el primero. Sus ojos se agrandaron junto a los del pelirrojo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

-¿Kirishima-kun?- preguntó sorprendido al ver al mayor.

-¡¿Midoriya?!- gritó estupefacto.- ¿Qué demonios? ¡Tu no pisarías un hospital ni aunque te estuvieras muriendo!- exclamó acercándose para mirarle más detenidamente. Como respuesta alzó un poco el brazo dañado y sujetado por un cabestrillo.

-Esta vez no pude esconderlo.- comentó suspirando apesadumbrado.

-¿Cómo demonios lograron romperte un brazo?- cuestionó completamente incrédulo a lo que sus ojos veían.- Espera… el paciente del cual los paramédicos se quejaban… ¡¿eras tú?! Creo que les diste mucha guerra cuando intentaron meterte a la ambulancia.- comentó riéndose divertido al recordar como los pobres se quejaban de un pequeño demonio en cuerpo de ángel que se negaba a subir al vehículo y al cual tardaron más de 30 minutos en meterlo dentro.

-Tch. No les pedí que lo hicieran. Yo me habría quedado tan tranquilo en casa y esto se habría curado tarde o temprano.- murmuró haciendo berrinche.

-Mira, entiendo que odies los hospitales, pero quedamos la última vez que cuando te pasara algo así vendrías aunque no te gustara.- habló seriamente, para completa extrañeza de los otros dos ocupantes de la sala.

-Vale, ¿que coño hiciste para que el idiota este se tome en serio una conversación?- exigió saber el rubio quien había presenciado toda la escena mirándoles con una ceja alzada.

-¡No hice nada!- exclamó rápidamente el menor. Le miró frunciendo el ceño, no creyéndole para nada, cosa que el otro notó, pero volteó el rostro para escapar de su inquisidora mirada. Sonrió de lado, divertido al ver lo nervioso que había puesto al chico, pero que incluso a pesar de casi temblar como gelatina seguía desafiándole al no responderle.

-¿Bakugo puedes hacerle las radiografías para ver qué tanto daño tiene su brazo?- pidió el pelirrojo después de suspirar. El otro normalmente le habría gritado que no le diera órdenes, pero en un principio había sido llamado para que hiciera precisamente eso así que, simplemente se acercó hasta el joven de cabellos verdes y se sentó a su lado.

-Esto te va a doler.- comentó con voz monótona, pero sus ojos tenían cierto brillo malicioso que el de ojos esmeralda notó. Cuando el rubio le cogió el brazo para colocarlo sobre la mesa un leve quejido de dolor escapó de su boca. Se mordió fuertemente el labio para no dejar escapar ninguno más, sabiendo que el contrario estaba disfrutando de verle sufrir.

"_Maldito sádico._" pensó para si el doncel al ver la sonrisa divertida que se había instaurado en el rostro del más alto.

-No seas tan brusco.- reclamó el pelirrojo quien se había apartado hacia la sala continua, para encender la máquina.

-Yo no veo que se esté retorciendo del dolor, así que no seré tan malo como pareces indicar.- fue la respuesta que obtuvo del rubio.

-Solo por que Midoriya tenga una alta tolerancia al dolor, no significa que no le duela como los mil demonios.- avisó este mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-Hmp.- fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta y entonces suspiró para seguidamente negar con la cabeza, sabiendo perfectamente cómo era la actitud de su compañero y mejor amigo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado para que terminaras así?- le preguntó al doncel quien le miró reticente a hablar. Al notar la mirada de ambos varones en su persona suspiró y decidió contar la verdad, algo que ni siquiera a su madre le había dicho.

-Un grupo de idiotas intentaron pasarse de listos, les di una paliza, pero uno de ellos logró darme con un bate en el brazo.- fue su resumida historia. El rubio le miró alzando una ceja, no creyendo mucho que alguien tan pequeño como ese chico pudiera acabar con un grupo entero, pero entonces oyó al pelirrojo reírse a carcajada limpia.

-Volvieron a confundirte con alguien fácil ¿eh?- dijo cuando logró controlar su respiración. El doncel solo se encogió de hombros no dándole importancia. El pelirrojo se sentó y miró a su amigo quién parecía no creerse nada.

-No me extraña esa mirada escéptica tuya. ¿Como el ser más adorable del planeta, a.k.a Midoriya, sería capaz de acabar con un grupo de varones el doble de su tamaño? Pues es completamente cierto. Nos conocemos del gimnasio y hemos peleado el uno contra el otro en muchas ocasiones… y te confieso que no he logrado ganarle ni una sola vez. Lo máximo que he logrado a sido quedar en empate.- explicó entusiasmado. No muchas veces lograba encontrar a alguien que pudiera darle pelea, siendo el rubio uno de los pocos que lo lograban, y cuando conoció al pecoso pensó lo mismo que muchos. Que un doncel tan lindo y de apariencia tan frágil no podría aguantar su ritmo. Se equivocó completamente pues a los cinco minutos el menor ya lo tenía inmovilizado en el suelo.

-Estás de coña.- dijo divertido, pero sin dejar de hacer su trabajo, moviendo de nuevo el brazo del más bajo para cambiar el ángulo y este volvió a gruñir levemente ante el dolor que esa acción le provocó.

-No. Lo digo completamente en serio. Puede que no se note por esa carita de bebé que tiene y no ayuda que lleve ropa ancha como si fuera su religión, pero si se quita la camiseta tiene unos músculos impresionantes.- exclamó y como prueba levantó dicha prenda de ropa dejando ver los abdominales bien definidos que el doncel tenía. A causa del sorpresivo acto el de ojos esmeralda soltó un chillido parecido al de un animalito acorralado mientras que el rubio se quedó paralizado mirando esa zona sin ser consciente que había dejado de hacer su trabajo. Aquella vista fue tapada cuando el doncel se recuperó de la impresión y bajó rápidamente su camisa con la mano izquierda.

-¡Kirishima-kun!- exclamó claramente abochornado y enfadado el joven peliverde. Este rió despreocupadamente al ver la adorable expresión del menor. Nadie podía tomarle en serio cuando fruncía el ceño de esa manera, en un puchero que más que feroz le hacía ver aún más lindo.- Todavía puedo golpearte con la mano izquierda ¿sabías?- amenazó gruñendo enfadado.

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero no había otra forma de hacer que me creyera.- se disculpó de forma casual. El pecoso suspiró no pudiendo mantener su enfado con alguien que tenía esa actitud tan espontanea y animada para todo.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos más, el rubio continuando con su trabajo, pero en su mente había quedado la imagen del peliverde todo abochornado con las mejillas ardiendo y ese puchero que le hacía ver completamente adorable. Todavía le costaba aceptar el hecho de que alguien que podía verse tan indefenso en realidad fuese capaz de defenderse sin la ayuda de nadie, pero a la vez eso se le hacía muy atractivo. Siempre declaró que si llegaba a tener pareja esta no sería una debilucha ni en cuerpo como en actitud. Quería a alguien que supiera plantarle cara y al parecer ese chico tenía todo eso y más. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, el más joven le había llamado la atención nada más velo, y se había enfadado un poco al notar como se llevaba tan bien con su pelirrojo amigo, pero entonces pensó que podría aprovecharlo para saber más del pecoso sentado a su lado.

-Sabes… te contaré algo interesante.- dijo de repente el pelirrojo volviendo a llamar la atención de ambos chicos.- Midoriya se dislocó un hombro hace un tiempo y aguantó el dolor durante más de una semana. No me di cuenta incluso cuando estábamos practicando pelea uno contra el otro en el gimnasio. Lo noté cuando alguien chocó contra su hombro dañado en el pasillo y aún así no gritó. Simplemente se mordió el labio inferior y un gruñido fue todo lo que salió de su boca.- explicó lo ocurrido hace unos meses cosa que se ganó la mirada horrorizada del joven junto a un deje de traición por contar uno de sus más grandes secretos. Por su parte el rubio estaba muy interesado en lo oído.

-¡Te estás quedando conmigo!- exclamó incrédulo mirando a ambos alternativamente.

-Nop. Cuando le revisé, le dije que tenía que ir al hospital, pero se negó en rotundo e intentó huir, tuve que perseguirle por todo el gimnasio y no paró hasta que le prometí que no le obligaría a ir. Por lo que nos veías a ambos sentados en los bancos del vestuario, él sin camiseta y yo intentando colocarle el hueso en su sitio, cosa que logré evidentemente, pero es que ni siquiera entonces le oí gritar.- bramó soltando una carcajada. El solo recordar las caras de las personas cuando estuvo persiguiendo al lindo doncel le hacía reír.

-¡Kirishima-kun! ¡En serio, cállate de una vez!- gritó un colorado ojiverde.

-¿Cuál es tu puñetero problema con los hospitales?- preguntó curioso el rubio después de reírse por la historia contada.

-Simplemente no me gustan. De pequeño tuvieron que internarme por un accidente donde me rompí una pierna. El caso es que como a mi madre parecía que le daría un ataque al imaginar que algo peor pudiera pasarme, siempre ha sido muy fatalista, los médicos le prometieron que me vigilarían mientras estuviera hospitalizado.- medio murmuró con claro desdén en la voz.

-¿Y qué? ¿No pudiste aguantar un par de días sin moverte?- inquirió en clara burla.

-Dos semanas… me mantuvieron encerrado en la habitación dos malditas semanas. No me dejaban ir al baño solo, no podía acercarme a abrir la ventana por qué no fuese que me pudiera tropezar y caer por ella, ni si quiera me dejaban comer solo, una enfermera me daba de comer como si fuese un bebé… ¡Tenía diez años maldita sea! ¡Era capaz de usar los brazos perfectamente!- estalló claramente odiando con todo su ser esa situación en la que se vio envuelto de joven. Después de 7 años todavía le cabreaba el cómo le habían sobreprotegido de esa forma.

-¿Qué cojones? ¿Por qué te trataban como si fueras un inválido?- preguntó incrédulo por lo que había oído.

-Por que soy un doncel. La gente piensa que estamos hechos de cristal y nos romperemos con una pequeña brisa del viento, pero no es así. Somos capaces de hacer lo mismo que cualquier otra persona, pero parece que hay algunas que no quieren entenderlo. Y mi cara no es que ayude mucho que digamos.- susurró lo último haciendo un puchero.

-Creo que entiendo por qué tu odio a los hospitales. La verdad es que antes escuché a las enfermeras hablando de un indefenso chico que había sido acorralado y golpeado por un grupo de varones y este no había podido hacer nada para defenderse de los abusones. Ahora veo que se referían a ti, aunque claramente no tienen ni la más mínima idea de que podrías patearle el trasero a quién tú quisieras.- comentó el pelirrojo comprensivo.

-¿Ves? Ni siquiera me dejaron explicar lo que había pasado. Mi madre les ha dicho que unos varones me atacaron y nadie ha querido oír mi versión de la historia. Dejándome como un indefenso e inútil que ha tenido buena suerte de solo haber acabado con un brazo roto.- gruñó encolerizado. No era ninguna damisela en apuros que necesitara de un desconocido para que la salvaran. Él se había defendido muy bien y aunque salió un poco herido, eso no significaba que no hubiese dado sus buenos golpes a los contrincantes, en realidad deberían de ver como quedaron estos.

-Pues te daré una buena noticia. No tienes una fractura del radio sino una fisura, esta es relativamente pequeña, por lo que no tardará tanto en curarse como supusieron en un principio.- habló el rubio quien se encontraba mirando las radiografías del brazo del joven.

-¿En serio?- preguntó ilusionado. La verdad es que no le había gustado la idea de tener que llevar una escayola y esperar más de tres meses para que se la quitaran.

-Si, en serio. Evidentemente te inmovilizaremos el brazo, cosa de la que no te ibas a librar de ninguna forma, y tendrás que ir viniendo para las revisiones y la posterior rehabilitación.- indicó divertido al ver el puchero que hizo el menor al mencionarle que tendría que volver.

-Por supuesto tienes prohibido ir al gimnasio estos meses.- añadió el pelirrojo cosa que hizo que el rostro del pecoso se transformara a una mueca de absoluto horror.

-¡No puede hacerme esto Kirishima-kun! ¿Y si prometo que seré bueno y vendré sin quejarme? ¡Por favor no me quites el gimnasio!- suplicó con los ojos llorosos al estilo perrito apaleado. Los mayores tragaron con dificultad pues les estaba costando mucho negarse a la petición del doncel.

-Haremos lo siguiente. Te dejaremos ir siempre y cuando uno de los dos esté ahí para vigilarte. Si vemos que estás siendo muy descuidado te sacaremos de ahí y no podrás volver hasta que termine tu recuperación.- declaró severamente el rubio. El peliverde asintió repetidas veces, prefería ser vigilado a no poder asistir, vale que el bazo no podría usarlo, pero otras partes del cuerpo como las piernas las tenía perfectamente.

-Muy bien, tenemos un trato y más te vale no romperlo ¿estamos?- avisó seriamente el de ojos rubís volviendo a recibir un asentimiento, pero ahora acompañado por una radiante sonrisa que le quitó el aliento.

-Puedes esperar fuera a que te llamen para que te hagamos la inmovilización o si prefieres nos acompañas mientras preparamos todo.- invitó el pelirrojo después de ver como el menor fruncía el ceño al oír la palabra esperar y de seguro que no querría tratar con su madre en ese momento.

El de ojos esmeralda asintió, aliviado de no tener que ver a su progenitora todavía, la cual le ponía de los nervios con su sobre protección, la seguía queriendo por supuesto, pero a veces se le hacía inaguantable esa manía de preguntarle veinte mil veces si estaba bien.

Los dos doctores caminaron hacia la puerta por donde ellos habían entrado, que era la opuesta a la del peliverde, y le acompañaron hasta otra habitación donde le hicieron sentarse en una camilla.

-Por cierto… ¿qué les ha pasado a tus gafas?- preguntó el pelirrojo cuando el rubio comenzó a trabajar de nuevo.

-Ah… se rompieron durante la pelea… ahora tendré que comprar unos nuevos.- respondió suspirando por que eso le iba a costar mucho dinero, algo que no tenía. Cierto que había estado ahorrando, pero era para la universidad, la cual empezaría el próximo año, y como no sabía si contaría con una beca de estudios prefirió ser precavido y comenzar a ahorrar.

-¿Necesitas gafas?- preguntó ahora el de cabello cenizo.

-Si… tengo miopía así que las necesito para las clases. Solo que suelen ser muy caras así que no me hace mucha gracia tener que comprar unas nuevas.- explicó algo desanimado.

-Oye… llama al cuatro ojos y dile que me pasaré por ahí en un rato.- dijo el rubio a su animado compañero quien después de mirarle confundido sonrió y rápidamente salió para hacer la llamada.

-¿Disculpa?- llamó al mayor no comprendiendo lo que sucedía.

-Tienes 17 años ¿verdad? ¿Planeas ir a la universidad?- preguntó en su lugar y el contrario asintió.- Entonces necesitarás todo el dinero que tengas guardado, incluso con beca se hace difícil comprar todo lo necesario por que estas no cubren todas las necesidades del estudiante.- comentó con simpleza.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- cuestionó curioso.

-Por que yo me he sacado la carrera con becas y aún así tuve que buscarme un trabajo a tiempo parcial. Aunque también es cierto que la escuela de medicina es de las más caras que hay. ¿Qué quieres estudiar?- quiso saber interesado.

-Derecho… así que si, se muy bien que necesitaré mucho para pagarlo.- respondió algo nervioso y avergonzado.

-Una meta muy alta… pero por la pinta de nerd que tienes seguro que eres de los que se pasan el día enterrado en libros o ¿me equivoco?- sus palabras estaban bañadas de cierto tinte burlón.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que me guste estudiar? Y si tú has estudiado con becas entonces significa que también serías inteligente.- se defendió.

-¿Sería? Yo soy el mejor de mi promoción y seguramente de todas las que esa estúpida universidad haya tenido y tenga.- exclamó con presunción.

-Eres muy creído sabías.- comentó divertido el de ojos esmeralda.

-Hmp. No hay nada de malo con decir la verdad.- dijo simplemente con ese brillo malicioso en sus orbes carmín.

-Entonces… ¿hace mucho que conoces a Kirishima-kun?- preguntó curioso.

-Tch, desde que llevábamos pañales. Ese idiota se ha aferrado a mi como una garrapata.- contestó después de bufar.

-Mmm… la verdad es que me sorprendió mucho cuando me dijo que había estudiado traumatología… no parece que sea alguien muy afecto a estudiar.- comentó pensativo el menor.

-Me pasaba las tardes intentando que le entraran las cosas en esa estúpida cabeza hueca que tiene. Ni siquiera se como logró aprobar todas las materias y graduarse.- admitió cansado de solo recordar lo mucho que tuvo que gritarle.

-Eso significa que eres muy buen profesor ¿no crees?- animó pues imaginarse esa escena le había hecho mucha gracia al doncel.

-Por supuesto. Si voy a hacer algo seré el mejor, da igual de qué se trate.- declaró sonriendo de lado.

-No hace falta que lo jures, te creo.- rió sin poder contenerse.

-Iida dijo que te esperará.- avisó el pelirrojo nada más entrar, pero les miró con curiosidad al ver al rubio sonriendo de lado y al peliverde riendo con diversión.- ¿Qué me he perdido?- preguntó extrañado.

-Hmp. Nada que te importe idiota.- respondió el rubio sonriendo aún más.

-¿Quién es Iida?- cuestionó el de ojos esmeralda.

-Ah… fuimos a clase con él. Estudió oftalmología y tiene su propia clínica.- respondió sonriéndole.

-Añade a eso que su familia es dueña de la mayor sucursal de ópticas del mundo.- añadió el rubio sin dejar de trabajar, casi terminando de tratar su brazo.

-Nos debe un favor, más bien a Bakugo, y se lo va a cobrar pidiéndole unas gafas.- terminó de contar el de cabellos en forma de picos.

-Espera… ¡No puedo aceptarlo!- negó rápidamente con la cabeza cuando comprendió la situación. ¡El rubio le iba a regalar unas gafas! No podía simplemente aceptarlo sin más, le daba mucha vergüenza.

-No digas tonterías. Te dije que necesitarías todo el dinero posible, sobre todo con lo que quieres estudiar. Si te ofrecen ayuda no seas imbécil y acéptala.- dijo el de cabellos cenizos con su peculiar forma de hablar.

-En otras palabras… quiere hacerlo y pide por favor que no te niegues… entre tú y yo, Bakugo no suele tener detalles con muchas personas, así que deberías aprovechar esta ocasión por que es una entre un millón.- comentó un divertido pelirrojo.

-¡Te voy a matar cabeza hueca!- gritó el rubio quien se levantó de golpe dispuesto a ir hacia su amigo y cumplir con su palabra.

-Eh… umm… gracias.- susurró apartando la mirada del mayor, avergonzado pues ya había notado lo atractivo de ese hombre, y ahora teniéndole tan cerca con esa expresión decidida en el rostro se le veía todavía más varonil. Su estómago se contrajo por los nervios y excitación.- Pero… ¿me dejarías hacer algo a cambio? No me gusta recibir sin poder dar nada en agradecimiento…- murmuró apenado, pero decidido a hacer algo por el mayor.

-Hmp. Muy bien… en ese caso…- dijo el rubio acercándose hasta el oído del ojiverde.- Cuando acabemos de comprar esas dichosas gafas, saldrás en una cita conmigo.- declaró en un susurró que solo oyó el menor quien se sonrojó de sobremanera, pero asintió tímidamente.

Satisfecho por la reacción que obtuvo del doncel se apartó y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Hemos acabado. Vamos con tu madre para darle los detalles. - comentó y fue seguido dócilmente por el más bajo quien no podía creer lo que había sucedido.

¡Iba a tener una cita con un escandalosamente atractivo hombre de 23 años! No podía creer que alguien tan condenadamente sexy se hubiera fijado en su persona. Por primera vez en su vida sentía que los hospitales no estaban tan mal y que los pervertidos de antes habían hecho algo bueno por él, solo por darle la oportunidad de conocer a semejante varón.

Sonrió contento cuando le vio hablar con su progenitora, intentando ser lo más educado posible, cosa que le parecía gracioso por que ya le había oído hablar solo con insultos. Cuando este le comentó que tenía un compañero que le podría dar unas gafas para el joven a un precio muy bajo, no dijo gratis por que se dio cuenta que la mujer se negaría siendo tan parecidos madre e hijo que hasta le pareció divertido, pero que debería de acompañarle, ella pareció dudar unos minutos, pero accedió.

El rubio le prometió que lo llevaría a casa en cuanto terminaran, mentira obvia dado que sus intenciones no eran dejar ir al peliverde tan rápido, y cuando ella asintió se adentró para cambiarse por su ropa de calle. Solo había acudido por una emergencia de falta de personal, por lo que ahora ya podía irse sin que nadie le dijera nada al respecto.

Una vez desapareció de la vista de ambos Midoriyas ella volteó a ver a su hijo que seguía sin decir nada.

-Bueno… buena suerte en tu cita hijo… es una gran partido.- comentó sonriendo pícaramente. El menor se ruborizó por completo.

-¡Mamá! ¿A qué ha venido eso?- exclamó avergonzado.

-O vamos… no creerás en serio que no he notado como te miraba y lo muy nervioso que estás. Además eso de que te tiene que acompañar a por las gafas no es más que una excusa para poder pasar más tiempo contigo. He vivido mucho mi niño… a mi no se me engaña tan fácilmente.- dijo riendo divertida ante la actitud de su hijo. Le dolía ver que este había crecido tan rápido, al punto en que ya tenía pretendientes, pero comprendía que era hora de darle un poco más de libertad al menor. Además que el joven rubio le había agradado, no solo por que fuese el hijo de su mejor amiga, lo supo nada más verle y el apellido ayudó mucho, sino por que parecía interesado en su hijo de forma genuina.

Sonriendo contenta se marchó hacia su hogar viendo como un coche paraba enfrente de su hijo y este nerviosamente entraba en él y eso que su niño había peleado con uñas y dientes para no ir al hospital… mírale ahora a punto de salir en una cita con un atractivo doctor. Cuando llegase a su hogar tendría que llamar a su amiga Mitsuki y contarle todo lo ocurrido. ¡Estaba emocionada a más no poder! ¡Por fin ellas dos serían familia! A paso ligero se alejó del hospital prometiéndose mentalmente de preguntarle a su hijo por todos los detalles de su primera cita.

... FIN ...


End file.
